


An odd way to meet someone

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Not that odd.





	An odd way to meet someone

Our story begins in The Great Hall, Ginny Weasley is trying to get her friend and fellow Quidditch player to talk to a boy.

Ginny said, "I think you two would get along great, Kate."

Katie asked, "Why are you trying to set me up with your ex boyfriend?"

Ginny told her, "Michael wasn't right for me, but I just know that you two are perfect for each other."

Katie smirked. "How could you possibly know that though, Gin?"

Ginny shrugged and smiled. "I just do."

Katie replied, "If it makes you happy, I'll go talk to him."

Ginny answered, "Have fun."

Katie headed over to the Ravenclaw table.

Michael spotted her and beamed, "Katie, right?"

Katie nodded and inquired, "May I sit here?"

Michael insisted, "Go ahead."

Katie sat down across from Michael.

Michael queried, "So, what brought you over here?"

Katie explained, "A good friend of mine thought we should be together."

Michael raised an eyebrow and guessed, "Was it Ginny?"

Katie nodded and laughed. "It's crazy though because we hardly know each other."

Michael grinned. "It's not that crazy though, I know that you're an excellent Chaser."

"Yes, I am an excellent Chaser," said Katie in agreement.

Michael smiled. "See, we're getting to know each other already."


End file.
